1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of wireless radio networks, and in particular, to managing radio channels, radio frequencies and transmit powers in centralized or hierarchical radio networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless radio networks, e.g., 802.11 WiFi networks, radio resources are generally limited. For example, the radio spectrum of a network is limited to ranges of frequencies and transmit powers. This includes that frequency ranges are divided into sub-ranges (or channels) to ensure a more orderly usage and fixed data bandwidths. In some cases, the channels are grouped together to allow higher data bandwidths by using them simultaneously.
When deploying wireless radio networks, the goal is to achieve the maximum coverage area, maximum bandwidth, and minimum levels of interference among the radios of the network. Types of interferences include interferences from unknown sources, e.g., microwave ovens or cordless phones, interferences from other non Wi-Fi radios using the same network protocol, and interferences from known radios that are part of the wireless radio network.
In home WiFi radio deployments, one or more radios independently scan available radio frequencies at startup, or while running, to determine the optimal frequency/channel and transmit power of operation. A WiFi radio processor then configured the radio with these optimal settings based on the data received during the independent frequency scans. In enterprise WiFi radio deployments, radios send operational data to a centralized controller system, which processes the data from all the radios to determine the optimal frequency/channel and transmit power for each individual radio.
A centralized controller system can receive data on interference, network performance, and analyze which radios are in the range of other radios known to the controller system. The centralized controller system then configures each radio with the determined frequency/channel and transmits power based on the data to improve the bandwidth and reliability of the network.
Several implementations of 802.11 WiFi controllers exist that manage radios through radio access points (APs) that are part of the wireless network. While every implementation attempts to optimize each radio to avoid interference and contention with other AP radios, these implementations do not distinguish between the AP radios when managing radio resources of these radios.
The Figures (FIGS.) and the following description relate to preferred embodiments by way of illustration only. It should be noted that from the following discussion, alternative embodiments of the structures and methods disclosed herein will be readily recognized as viable alternatives that may be employed without departing from the principles of what is claimed.